Liberty Before Death
Liberty Before Death is the fifth case in the city of Arlington Heights, created by DiebytheSword. As a result, it is also the fifth case in the first district, Poinsettia Point. Case Background Protestor Xenia Swanson was found dead at Poinsettia Point's own Sunshine Bazaar with rather large wounds in her head. Lars' autopsy revealed that the killer spat on her, signaling a heavy grudge between the victim and the killer. It was also revealed that ashes were found in her lungs. Most of the suspects conveyed that they liked the victim, but Julius Caesar Bank CEO Roswell Osborne displayed blatant hate for her. Not only that, but a suspicious character claiming to be a werewolf named Romulus Remus kept sparking trouble throughout the investigation. In the end, neither of the two was incriminated as the killer, who was truly a hippie named Addison Springdale. Addison initially denied involvement in the murder, but the evidence eventually prevailed. Addison revealed that 18 years ago, a man named Xander Swanson had raped her, destroying her life. Unfortunately, taking care of a child made her unable to finish her time in school. One of the few job opportunities she was able to follow were gardening, and somehow even activism. Victim *'Xenia Swanson' (Found dead at the bazaar) Murder Weapon *'Funeral Urn' Killer *'Addison Springdale' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect had an organ transplant. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect had an organ transplant. *The suspect speaks German. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect had an organ transplant. *The suspect speaks German. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect had an organ transplant. *The suspect speaks German. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears green. Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer had an organ transplant. *The killer speaks German. *The killer wears green. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Sunshine Bazaar. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shopping Bag) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Selfie) *Examine Selfie. (New Suspect: Maxwell Hawthorne) *Talk to Maxwell about his selfie with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Riverside; Prerequisite: Maxwell Hawthorne identified on Selfie) *Investigate Riverside. (Clues: Napkin, Stained Receipt; New Suspect: Addison Springdale) *See why Addison was praising the victim. (Prerequisite: Riverside investigated) *Examine Napkin. (Result: Mucus) *Examine Mucus. (New Suspect: Roswell Osborne) *Question Roswell's presence at the riverside. (Prerequisite: Mucus identified under microscope) *Examine Stained Receipt. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer had an organ transplant) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See who the alleged werewolf is. (Available at start) *Investigate Windmills. (Clues: Faded Letter, Torn Painting; Available at start) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Mysterious Text) *Analyze Mysterious Text. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks German; New Crime Scene: Water Well) *Examine Torn Painting. (New Suspect: Aloysius Blumenthal) *See why Aloysius Blumenthal let the victim have meetings on his estate. (Prerequisite: Painting restored) *Investigate Water Well. (Clues: Protesting Sign, Water Bucket; Prerequisite: Mysterious Text analyzed) *Examine Protesting Sign. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (12:00:00) *See why Roswell's DNA was on a sign against his bank. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Examine Water Bucket. (Result: Document) *Examine Document. (Result: Bill Number) *Talk to Maxwell about being in debt. (Prerequisite: Bill decoded) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Grill Addison about trying to burn down the estate. (Available at start) *Investigate Windmills. (Available at start; Clues: Gift Basket, Tablet) *Examine Gift Basket. (Result: Voice Recorder) *Analyze Voice Recorder. (03:00:00; New Lab Sample: Sound Waves) *Examine Sound Waves. (Result: Romulus Remus' voice) *Talk to Romulus about his argument with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sound Waves identified) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Unlocked Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (09:00:00) *Ask Aloysius as to why he claimed the victim was in blood debt. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Investigate Vendor's Stall. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Chest, ) *Examine Chest. (Murder Weapon registered: Funeral Urn) *Analyze Funeral Urn. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Navigation